Land of Fairies: Dragon's Birth
by Concker5000
Summary: After defeating Madara and subsequently Kaguya Otsutsuki, Naruto and Sasuke, are faced once more by the sage, now knowing that they cannot stay in their world, Hagoromo makes an offer to them that they can't refuse, as they are sent to a world where dragons exist, and magic is an everyday thing, the young heroes will have to start a new journey and become wizards like no others.


Land of Fairies: Dragon's birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail, Naruto, or any of its characters these are owned by Hiro Mashima and Masashi Kishimoto respectively **

**Chapter 1: The end of the story, into a new world **

They were panting, beads of sweat running through their bodies, their gaze focused on one figure and one figure alone.

This war hand been dragged out for too long was what both Naruto and Sasuke were thinking as they stared at Kaguya Otsutsuki better known as the rabbit demon; after the infinite tsukuyomi madara's form had turned into that of the sages mother further complicating the situation for the young warriors, who even at a disadvantage were able to free a great part of the shinobi alliance from the shinju alternating from time to time between them to keep their enemy occupied as they freed their comrades.

Naruto Uzumaki, the child of the prophecy and son of the fourth Hokage felt utterly drained, fighting a god was not something he liked to do very often, even after a complete barrage of two thousand clones with bijudama rasenshurikens powerful enough to blow up the whole planet the woman in white stood not very far from them looking at them with a mocking smirk, her power was terrifying he was sure that if not for his best friend he would have been already dead long ago, still the situation they were in was not a good one and even with the powers of the sage they seemed to be outclassed by her, he clenched his fist in frustration the whole world was in the line right now, he had promised the sage they would bring peace to this world he and he was not about to break his promise, he turned to look at Sasuke to check up on him, he could act tough all he wanted but Naruto knew the bastard was human too.

The young raven was kneeling not far from Naruto, watching as the rabbit demon yawned in mockery at their abilities, at the moment he didn't really care about the humiliation of his powers, but the thought of failing Itachi and Naruto was eating him inside, after the talk with the sage he had finally understood from where the hatred had come from, and realized he had been wrong all along, for a genius he was incredibly stupid, but he had finally been able to see the truth from the father of all shinobi no less, and here he was now fighting for mankind's sake abandoning all pride and arrogance, with the hope that he would be able to save his best friend and the legacy of his brother who loved him dearly, for that reason he vowed to see this through, he vowed to win, and he knew naruto and him would succeed.

With his resolve in mind the young raven flared his rinnegan to live, ripple patterns in both eyes and six tomoe in each eye spinning furiously; hashirama, Itachi, Naruto, the Sage of six paths, they all believed in him, he would show them that their trust was not misplaced.

Naruto felt the sudden surge of chakra from his friend, he grinned widely when he saw the injuries healing in his body and his rinnegan flaring like never before, that's the Sasuke he remembered, the one who protected him in the land of waves, and the one who protected Sakura from Gaara in the chunin exams, a sense of nostalgia invaded his body, and he was glad that is the Sasuke he wanted to fight after the war, but first things first he thought as a massive energy provided by the tailed beast inside him covered his entire body, his Jacket and boots no longer yellow in color but bright white that contrasted with the black of his pants and shirt and his eyes a mixture of yellow and red like the fire of his will and that of his tenants.

The blond shinobi then turned to his purple eyed companion in request of a strategy or plan, with enemies like the one they were facing a reckless mistake would cost them their lives.

The rinnegan wielder as if reading his mind turned to him his eyes glowing purple as the tomoe in his eyes spun rapidly.

Naruto then felt his chakra being manipulated by the last Uchiha wondering what he was doing when the raven spoke

"I had to put you under a genjutsu in order to give you the details of my plan, she has the sharingan and the byakugan so no matter how far or how fast I talk she'll be able to read our lips now listen carefully this is what I have in mind…" he said the blond nodding and giving his opinion when he felt he could add to the plan.

The white goddess watched the two younglings amusedly as the chakra of the blond was being disturbed by his friend, for the look in his eyes they were probably communicating, clever little bastard, knowing that she could see everything unless it was a genjutsu in which she was not trapped, she smirked at the thought even so they wouldn't be able to do anything against her she was immortal after using that fool who had inherited his grandson's spirit there was no-one who could challenge her she had all the power in the universe, these two teenagers were no match for her, but for the sake of her entertainment she watched a little longer to see what they would do.

Sasuke dispelled the genjutsu once they had finished with the planning, he knew she wouldn't attack them she was too arrogant and would probably want to see what they would show to her rather than end the threat quickly, if there was something he learned from his brother was that he should never underestimate his opponent, he almost died repetitively before, he wouldn't jeopardize this mission for anything in the world.

They stood up, their power rising by the second, white pure chakra emanating from the uzumaki, and midnight black chakra pouring out from the Uchiha, they took battle stances assimilating their enemy and then the fight started

The first one to move sasuke weaved a hand sign, the earth started crumbling as giant roots rose from the depths, charging impossibly fast towards the maiden "Wood style: deep forest emergence"

The roots kept rising forming trees and spikes the clashed with the demon princess, Kaguya obliterated attacks from all direrctions with a disappointed look on her face, she had really thought they'd do something better than this, however as she finished her though a dozen clones of the Uchiha manifested themselves from the roots he was creating, intriguing her a little.

Sasuke's eyes flashed before they all disappeared the white haired goddess took notice of the absence of the blond, suddenly she extended a hand towards her right annihilating a clone who had just appeared out of thin air, she remembered that ability it was very useful if they used it right but even if they used it right they'd be nowhere near of defeating her, a monstrous energy from above her got her attention, as an army of clones from the blond shinobi assaulted her they surrounded her with a speed that to even the fastest shinobi seemed like blurs, they were so fast that the only thing visible to everyone who was watching the fight was a wall of light that produced gigantic shockwaves and explosions as they were eliminated by the most powerful being in the universe.

Kaguya was getting bored as she avoided attacks and destroyed the clones as if it were child's play, a new spike of chakra moving at impossible speeds like the blond told her that the Uchiha was in the battle once more, this however did not worry her in the least, black rods came from all directions and she simply disintegrated them with a touch, she was wondering how idiotic could these so called saviors be, when suddenly a concentration of energy powerful enough to destroy the planet twenty times appeared in the above, the wall of light impeding her to catch a glance at what was happening, mild interest crossed her features as she repulsed all figures trying to attack her making them disappear into dust, not a millisecond longer roots from the ground rose incarcerating her in their grasp, she noticed that these roots contained seals probably to hold her long enough to obliterate her with that massive energy from the sky, she laughed at the idea that they thought she would die from something as pathetic as that, though she had to admit, those levels of power were closing pretty quickly to her son's, but eve so they would not be able to kill her with that, she faced the enormous sphere of energy that the blond sage was holding in his hand with boredom, she thought they would they able to provide one last battle worthy of her, but it seemed she had been mistaken, a figure rose from the ground in front of her taking her attention immediately, it was the raven Uchiha, she had though he had ran to avoid getting obliterated from his partners attack, but with his eyes he probably could disappear in the last second, she looked at that blank face of his the rinnegan with six tomoe in each eye dancing beautifully, she was itching to be the one who killed this boy.

Kaguya observed as he approached her never breaking eye contact with her, she admitted these two had guts, anyone including her son would show fear had they been in their position, she wondered what kind of trouble had they gone to achieve such powers, when she herself had to eat the forbidden fruit, she smirked mockingly when he was inches from her his left palm resting in the trunk he was using to bind her to that position "do you really think that'll be enough to defeat me, you disappoint me indra, I expected more from you, but then again you were the son he did not want were you not" she said laughing at his face "to think that the o so great prodigy who sought to achieve peace, was reduced to a sidekick who couldn't even measure to his loser of a brother" she finished with another smirk "you are pathetic indra, I hope that in the dream world you will rethink of your situation and learn who is the one in charge, and realize how weak you are" she continued chuckling evilly at him, the ends of her mouth dropped when the raven gave a smirk of his own.

"I will not lose Kaguya, because unlike you I've finally understood the words of my father and the purpose of the Ninshu, like you I was once corrupted by power, and my irrational fear that I could not trust anyone to achieve peace, but because I have walked in the darkness I am able to appreciate and welcome the light that I was once pushing away, my friends, my family, my teachers, and my comrades, I realized that I may be strong without them but I am and will always be stronger with them, because they give me a purpose and something I would protect with my life, because even if they don't understand my pain, even if they are naïve, and even if they are ignorant, I know I'll be there for them to guide them along with my brother, and my father, there are many who seek peace in this world, it's not just you and me, what is worth the peace you bring forth if everyone lives in fear and sadness, if we can't enjoy true freedom, i won't let you kaguya, I will not let you take them away they too deserve their own happiness and experiences without being manipulated by someone else, that is true peace" he finished turning his smirk into a gentle smile like Itachi used to give him, his chest felt warm remembering his blood brother, but he kept his eyes on kaguya, he didn't wish for her death anymore but he knew she wasn't going to stop, or change her opinion, not even Naruto would be able to talk her out of it because she was not a being able to transcend her line of thinking, her plan and purpose was the only thing driving this divine presence, he smiled sadly once more before concentrating a huge amount of chakra in his palm, more than the combined chakra of all kages.

Kaguya looked at him surprised was he trying to destroy with a pathetically weak attack as well? She looked upwards with her byakugan and noticed that the concentration of chakra was so impossibly high that the wind itself was making space for Naruto and his rasengan to be, the energy summed up to be enough to destroy the entire solar system had it collide with the planet, she doubted he would be dumb enough to throw that at her, that is if he wanted to keep this planet in one piece, what was that idiot actually doing she couldn't figure it out, her almighty genjutsu wasn't working on him and she realized then that the figure was a clone, not a second later the shining figure of naruto came down from the heavens lightning fast, everyone who had been watching the fight were in awe at the sheer speed of the blond, even after all the events that had transpired had only been no more than five minutes their mouths hung agape, never in the history of the shinobi had they experienced a fight like this.

The rabbit goddess watched the white sage flying like a bullet in slow motion, the monstrous energy he had been collecting in the palm of his hand compressed to a normal sized rasengan, though it had lost none of its power, she with a little anxiety opened a dimensional portal inches away from him as he disappeared to never be seen again, she turned her gaze to the raven once more who kept looking at her with those purple eyes of his, the chakra in his hand kept increasing unnaturally fast, she narrowed her eyes at him and asked "what are you planning"

Just then a massive wave of energy pierced through the roots connecting with her stomach and making her cough blood, she saw the same Naruto she had sent to the other dimension, realizing then that he had disappeared because the young Uchiha had made him to, she looked at him with narrowed eyes who was he to think he could defeat her, she was going to show him who he was dealing with, but then her whole body froze, her eyes widened in surprise, strange markings covered her entire form, and the energy kept pushing her back.

Suddenly another energy on her right side manifested itself to the world, it was the real blond with a hand on the wood surface that was enveloping her, she looked between the young warriors as she though through this plan of theirs, however she was soon feeling the loss of chakra she turned furious to the blond on her right, he was extracting the chakra of all the tailed beasts inside her.

"Sasuke, I can't it's too much energy, and she's pulling it back I need help" said the blond as he looked at his friend who kept his eyes in the jailed goddess

"tch, dobe, it's not a picnic for me either you know" he replied with a smirk before his eyes flashed once more "here we go" then he started extracting a massive almost infinite amount of chakra in her body "go ahead keep pulling" following his own advice

She realized he was absorbing all her sage chakra the chakra that had created this body the one that allowed her to use the rinnegan and that had been stolen by Madara.

"Yoossh, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobou, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama, let's get all your chakra back" he said with large grin, a flash of their faces ran through his mind _"yes"_ they all cheered pulling the entire chakra in one pull.

Naruto smiled feeling the chakra return to their respective owners, a power like no other coursing through his body, he was now the host of the complete tailed beasts.

Kaguya felt the drain instantly as the eye in her forehead closed to never open again, she gazed upon the blond that held her power in hatred, she couldn't believe she was defeated by such pest, her gaze turned to the Uchiha who kept absorbing her chakra like a sponge, her body was becoming weak, and the full powered rasengan was about to explode.

Sasuke used his rinnegan once more as he extracted the gedo statue from her absorbing in into his body, he from now on would be its protector with the help of his rinnegan, now with the chakra and the body of the ten tails sealed within Naruto and Sasuke it would never revive again, he absorbed the last bit of chakra from Kaguya whose power had finally gone down, as the universal rasengan exploded into her blowing away thirty kilometers in the same direction.

He took a moment to breath and noticed how all of his wounds were no longer there, _it must be all the sage's chakra_' he thought glad he didn't want the pain that was coming after, he also noticed the overwhelming power flowing through his body, but that didn't interest him anymore as long as he was able to protect the bonds he cherished. The ones he had tried to severe not too long ago, his purple eyes turned to the ground suddenly feeling like trash, he took a glance at his friend who seemed to be chatting amiably with his tenants, a small smile grace his lips, Naruto will always be Naruto.

Just then the blond looked at him, his eyes reflecting happiness relieve as he approached him "Sasuke-teme, we finally did it" as he passed an arm around his shoulders, causing the raven to feel a sense of déjà vu he hadn't felt in quite a while

"Let go of me dobe, things to do, even if Kaguya is not here anymore" he said fake annoyance present in his voice

"does that mean you're really coming back to the leaf?" he said excitedly

"Of course I will dobe, remember I have yet to become hokage" he said with a smirk

"Ahh, teme you'll see who will be the one to become Hokage" he said with a grin as he offered his fist for the raven to bump

Sasuke eyed the fist a little dejectedly, after all the guilt of betraying his best friend was slowly rising, now that he knew of his mistakes, ignoring everything Naruto had done for him was impossible, and he didn't know how he could forgive him so fast.

As if reading his mind the blond smiled at him and said "all of us make mistakes Sasuke, there is no point in living around them, I forgive you Sasuke, so you should forgive yourself and move on, after all our bond is something that will never break" he finished with another grin

Sasuke smirked at his best friend deactivating his eyes and allowing his chakra to drop as the blond Jinchuuriki did the same, he then bumped his fist with him and suddenly a white light engulfed both of their forms preventing them from moving or doing anything else.

Before they could raise their chakra a figure stood in front of them, a figure they recognized as the Sage of the six paths, letting them drop their guard.

The old man was exactly like they remembered him to be, but this time he was smiling at them with pride, more chakras soon started to flare the place materializing the tailed beasts sealed inside Naruto, all nine of them surrounded the two genin as they faced Hagoromo.

Naruto transformed letting his tailed beast chakra out in a sign of respect to the old sage as sasuke activated his two rinnegan a white robe with six tomoe in the ends of the collar bone suddenly covering his body, sasuke assumed it was probably because of the gedo sealed inside him, the two sages as they would be known for centuries faced the father of the shinobi with respect and appreciation for his help against the great threat.

"It seems I wasn't wrong Naruto Uzumaki, you the boy who had been hated throughout his childhood for harboring kurama inside, has managed to guide the tailed beasts in battle erasing the great evil known as Madara Uchiha, and made bonds with many wonderful people who believe in you and trust you completely" he said smiling to the blond shinobi who smiled in return.

"And you Uchiha Sasuke, the boy whose clan was murdered by his most precious person, you have fallen to the darkness, betrayed your comrades and killed many people in your quest of revenge" he said eyeing the raven as he bowed his head lightly in shame "you have managed to find your way once more, without you we would have surely lost this battle and I thank you for that young sasuke" he said smiling at the Uchiha who now had his widened in in his form "you two really resemble my sons from long ago, and I'm happy to see that the bonds you hold for each other are strong, but I'm sad to say that this is the end of your tale Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke" he finished with a sad smile as he faced the young teens

Naruto as always imploded right away "WHAAAT? What do you mean the end of the tale we won didn't we?" he said looking terrified "does that mean that we're dead?" he continued crying fake tears "I knew it, I should have bought some ramen before leaving"

A light chuckle suddenly catch his attention, he turned to see his best friend laughing at his antics, he stared for a moment engraving that image to hold forever, he had never seen Sasuke laugh in such a way he seemed so different almost like a child without troubles or problems.

The raven continued to chuckle as he remembered all the times the idiot did something like this "of course we're not dead moron, if we were then I'm sure none of them would be here with us" he said signaling the tailed beasts to Naruto

"oh he he" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as he directed once more to the sage "then what do you mean by 'the end of the tale'?" he asked the sage

"It means that you cannot stay in this world any longer" he continued with that sad smile on his face

Naruto did a double take as Sasuke closed his eyes in thought

"Wha-? Why?" Naruto asked confused he had thought after this fight they could finally go home but now the sage was saying they couldn't be in this world?

"I see" said Sasuke gaining the attention of his teammate, the young raven faced him to explain his realization "the moment the sage gave us this power we transcended this world becoming a different kind of beings did we not?" he asked the sage who nodded simply "after all he told us before remember Naruto, gods do not belong to this world, and now that we are gods and we have protected everyone, our presence would only cause more harm than good"

Naruto listened attentively at his friends words, relating them to the story the sage had told them, if there was someone with too much power people would become fearful, and from that fear, insecurity and hatred would rise, they had no choice but to live this place "so where are we going now?" asked the blond depressed at the fact that he would not be able to see his friends anymore

"That is for you to decide, Naruto and Sasuke, you can now meet your parents and family in the afterlife, and stay with them for the rest eternity" said Hagoromo shocking the young teenagers infront of him "but I would like to ask another favor of you, of course you can decline, but if you accept you won't be able to meet them for another lifetime" he said calmly

"What do you want us to do?" asked the raven for both of them

"As you know the dimension you have lived in for so long is not the only one in existence, there are an infinite number of dimensions, in this and the many other universes, you my sons have shown me hope that not only this but many other worlds can be saved from destruction, this is why I want to ask you to go to a place where the darkness is growing stronger, and the valiant warriors of the place are not capable of saving their world, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, I want you to go to a place full of magic and creatures you have never seen, become its guardians and protectors, this is what I ask of you"

"Another world?, but I don't understand, I thought we couldn't be in this world because we are gods, shouldn't we be unable exist in that world as well?" Naruto asked the white haired sage as he glanced towards his friend trying to see if he understood

"Naruto is right how come we are permitted to exist in another world but not in this one?" Sasuke asked in a tone that seemed almost bored

The old man sage smiled at them knowing full well that they had yet to grasp the meaning of his request "you will not go there with the same age and knowledge that you possess right now, in order to have you become attached to the place enough to fight for its protection like how you have been doing so far, you will need to live in that place, experience things there and grow and mature there once more, you will forget everything that has transpired here, and as for your powers you will have to train and relearn them again, for this purpose I have brought Kurama and the others, they seem to want to join you in your quest young Uzumaki" he continued smiling a warm smile to his descendants

"REALLY GUYS? That's AWESOME!" said the blond Jinchuuriki jumping high in the air and landing in Kurama's head "looks like we're going to be partners for live again" he chuckled annoying kurama a little

The sage then turned his gaze to the pensive young man with raven hair and powerful eyes, he had inherited his power and went through terrible trauma before he was able to trust his comrades again it was not surprising he was having doubts about himself, as well as the fact that he had to wait longer to reunite with his dead family, he smiled a sad smile for the young Uchiha, he wouldn't force him to anything but Hagoromo thought that he didn't need to, he saw the purple eyed boy take a look at the blond sage, a small smile gracing his lips, the sage of six paths smiled too it seemed he had finally decided

"We'll go" said Naruto and Sasuke in unison before looking at each other a grin and smirk covering their features respectively.

The sage of six paths nodded in thanks before speaking once more "I'll give you once chance to say good bye to your friends and it's time the Edo tensei return to the afterlife, when you're done there we will see each other again" finished the sage before a bright light engulfed the teenagers once more

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front of Sasuke their fists bumping like before, he could feel the tailed beasts inside him as well as the entire shinobi alliance making their way towards them, he smiled at his best friend, he had finally gotten Sasuke back, but now they had a new journey ahead of them and he knew that it would not be a piece of cake; he let his arm return to the side of his body as they both turned to the massive cheering crowd, things could finally return to Normal once more.

The first one he saw was Kakashi, then Sakura along with the Edo Kages followed by the Konoha eleven, and the living Kages, he turned to his left to catch a glimpse of the blond savior, and he let himself smile Itachi could rest in peace now he finished the thought closing his eyes momentarily.

When they arrived seeing the two shinobi responsible for taking out Kaguya Otsutsuki they felt the overwhelming energy flowing from within them, Sakura knew right then that no matter how much she tried to catch up with them, the stubborn bastards would continue to grow stronger leaving her in the dust, and that was ok she thought smiling, as long as they are safe and happy she was happy as well.

Kakashi observed his students with pride they had grown up so much since then only three years ago they were, genin put under his care going on missions and developing their skills; a wave of nostalgia invaded his body and now he was seeing the two boys who wouldn't stop bickering and were competing for everything trying to prove who was the best, he allowed a smile grace his lips under his mask, in his mind he thanked Obito as well, now dead after a direct attack from Kaguya herself, he could finally see Rin again.

The Edo Kages stood before them with gratitude and content, honored to have fought beside them, but they now had to leave once more the dead shouldn't walk in the soil of the living after all.

"I'm proud of you my son, not only for your accomplishments but for the man you have become, I wish I could have spent more time with you but, we have to finally leave this place" Said Minato to a grinning Naruto with small streams of water running down his cheeks.

"Thank you dad" Said Naruto hugging his father tightly for what would be the last time until they saw each other in the afterlife. He broke off the embrace and stood beside the young Uchiha nodding to him with a grin on his face.

"Before you leave we wanted to thank you all for coming to help us, without you there is no telling what could have happened, First hokage, Second Hokage, Gramps, Dad" Said Naruto giving them a big grin "Thank you"

The Hokages smiled as the Uchiha performed a series of seals intending to send them back.

Sasuke smirked at the group infront of him, he owed them for the talk he had with them, it was something that helped him greatly with his resolve and so he directed a few last words for them "Thank you, Edo tensei: Release"

Suddenly a white light surrounded the four Hokages, giving them a more ghastly appearance, the material with which their bodies was made of started crumbling and four bodies fell, leaving only the reanimated souls of the past leaders

With a final good bye they departed, leaving everyone in awe

Naruto approached the Konoha eleven letting go of his six paths mode as Sasuke walked off in the direction of team hawk and Kabuto, both exchanging knowing glances before proceeding.

"You did it Naruto, we can finally go home and take a bath" Said Ino looking at her dirty clothes, and wrinkling her nose

"I can't believe you guys were able to fight such a monster" Said Kiba his dog Akamaru barking in agreement.

They were congratulating him, and joking around now that the war was finally over; Naruto however decided that he had to tell them now or else he might not get another chance.

"Guys" he said loud enough for all of them to hear shinobi that were close by and had been cheering also took attention of the blond savior as he spoke "I don't really know how to say this but thing is I kind of have to leave" he said scratching the back of his head

"what do you mean leave Naruto there are no ramen stands available right now you know" said Sakura with a smirk causing the younger Konoha ninja to start chucking, however Kakashi had seen through Naruto's words they had shocked him and confused him so he waited for Naruto to explain.

"Thing is guys, I'm sort of not coming back, I met with an old friend of mine and as per his request I got to go someplace else" he said smiling at them sadly

"What are you talking about Naruto, is it Sasuke? He told you, you had to leave once more to fight didn't he? Seriously that guy always has fighting in his mind" replied an annoyed Sakura, it seemed the bastardly attitude hadn't wear off completely

To their surprise Naruto started chuckling "it wasn't Sasuke, Sakura-chan, but you are right he is still the teme he always was" he finished with a smile "anyway it's not just me, both Sasuke-teme and I have to go, so take care and make sure the peace last, Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan, thanks for letting me be part of team 7" he said walking off to where Sasuke was ignoring the shouts of confusion of his friends

"WAIT NARUTO!" Sakura said trying to follow him but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at Kakashi who was looking at Naruto with a distant gaze, she then understood that there was nothing she could say to change that and so she watched as the two friends who ended the war by themselves reunited, she noticed the white robe sasuke was wearing, his purple eyes watching Naruto with determination, and a confident smile on his face, she took a closer look at Naruto, a white cloak covering his body, and golden eyes with a cross in the center signaling his senjutsu of six paths, in the last second they both turned their gazes at her, at them, their friends, their comrades; she had the sudden urge to cry because she knew that this was the final goodbye, but they were trusting her to keep fighting for peace in this world and so she smiled at them and waved, the two people along with Kakashi sensei who she considered a second family, she was surprised when they waved back, and she was able to catch the last words coming out of Sasuke's mouth before a bright light took them away "I'm sorry Sakura". She then let the tears fall, her smile not wavering in the least, and a warm feeling spreading through her chest _'Good bye guys, and good luck'_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

'_Well done Sasuke I'm proud of you'_ those were the words he had heard the moment he opened his eyes to face the Sage of six paths one last time, the voice of Itachi spreading warm feelings in his chest and he allowed a tear drop down his cheek '_Thank you Nii-san'_ he turned to his left to find his blond haired friend grinning excitedly at him, he couldn't contain the smirk from spreading through his lips, just like old times.

"Fare well, Naruto and Sasuke, you will face many challenges from now on, and you will have no memory of what have transpired on this world, your story is something that has made you what you are today, and so I will not take that away from you, and I'll allow for the memories of your families to stay with you until the end, besides that you will remember nothing, not each other not your abilities, nor anything else you might have learned in this world, your contracts with the toads, snakes, and hawks has been ended, good luck to you I know you'll be just fine" said the sage as he watched the two shinobi aging backwards.

Naruto and Sasuke were startled when they noticed their bodies changing, becoming smaller and smaller, the power of the six paths returned to Sasuke deeply hidden inside, whereas Naruto's Tailed beast power became dormant, the connection with the tailed beasts was slowly receding only leaving Kurama at Naruto's side, in a miniature version of himself. They were slowly losing consciousness and then everything suddenly turned black.

The sage then materialized an object in each of his hands eyeing the now infants infront of him, in his left hand there was a necklace with three magatamas who had belong to one Itachi Uchiha, and he placed it around the ravens neck; his right hand a necklace with a green bright stone was placed around the Uzumaki's neck, the one that belonged to the first hokage.

He took a moment to look at them one more time these infants would someday become the most powerful creatures in the universe, he felt bad for placing the entire burden on their shoulders, but he knew together they were strong enough to accomplish miracles.

He smiled taking the blond boy and Kurama in his hands "I'm counting on you" he said opening a portal in which he placed the bundle he was carrying watching as the portal close, he then took the Uchiha and repeated the process.

Smiling with pride _'Ashura, Indra, be safe'_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

It was October 10 of the year X767

The great Dragon of the wind, Kaze was flying through the skies, the air around him bent at his will as he swung his wings, a hurricane was growing bigger in the distance pushing everything away with brutal force, he had wanted to head home, but the angry winds seemed to be against him today, in the midst of all the noise created by the winds, he heard a powerful cry, a living creature, and one strong enough to survive this climate.

The old dragon flew downwards in search for it, no one was supposed to be here much less alive, with great power the dragon moved forward with impressive ease, through the currents, and there he was in an encased bundle, a young infant with blond hair and whiskers in his cheeks, crying loudly, breaking the noise all around him; at his side a young fox not bigger than the baby, covered him with his fur protectively, the dragon was impressed by the young creatures, and with a determined gaze took hold of them, encasing them in his warm skin, allowing them a break from the cold temperatures. He was going to take this boy as an apprentice; something inside the boy was telling him that it was the right thing to do.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The Almighty dragon of lightning, Raiden flew at unimaginable speeds, he had much work to do, and being late wasn't helping, a storm surging in the peak of a mountain not far from him, made him stop in his tracks, not because of the storm itself but because he could have sworn he had heard something else from there. Thunder and lightning roared once more, and he knew he had heard a faint sound resembling a cry from inside, he immediately rushed to investigate, as he graced the tip of the mountain with his claws, he recognized a form hidden in the shadows of the storm; it was an infant, black unruly hair covering his head and plastered in his face because of the rain.

The young baby was crying silently, but by no means in defeat, holding his two tiny fists in his chest as he fought an imaginary opponent, the great dragon Raiden smiled in amusement at the young boy, a strange feeling compelled him to take hold of the baby in his hands, before flying away to his home, who cared if he had something to do today, this baby had turn much more interesting.


End file.
